The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cordyline australis and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘NORFIRE’. ‘NORFIRE’ represents a new cultivar of cabbage tree or cabbage palm and is grown as a foliage plant for landscape and container use.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar as a single plant in a block of young plants derived from tissue culture of Cordyline australis ‘Red Star’ (not patented) in Preston, Lancashire, United Kingdom in April of 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by in vitro propagation in September of 2004 in Preston, Lancashire, United Kingdom under the direction of the Inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.